


Things in Common

by cavedinwriter



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Kinda, M/M, Post-Canon I guess, Sam and Higgs are stuck in a room together because I say so, Sam's Aphenphosmphobia is Gone, Self-Worth Issues, but it doesn't go where you'd think, can be read as shippy or just friendship, was written with the intent of shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavedinwriter/pseuds/cavedinwriter
Summary: Sam and Higgs have more in common than they think.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Things in Common

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Что-то общее](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344520) by [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik)



> I wrote this very late last night because I was like man,,,, these two idiots don't like America and I don't either(I'm american don't yell at me), I'm gonna write about that.  
> I wrote this with the intention of it being shippy but it's too short for much to come of that so it's veeeeery subtle.

“Why don’t you hate me?” Higgs asked, half expecting to be met with silence. Sam tilted his head slowly, just enough to show that he’d heard. He shrugged.

“Dunno.” He said simply. It only made Higgs more angry.

“I was trying to destroy everything you were working towards. Everything!” Higgs stood up and paced around the cramped room, “Every connection you made, I was there trying to tear it down. I tried to kill you. And you’re so apathetic that you don’t even care that you’re stuck in here with me? You should be trying to kill me! You should hate my guts!” He snarled, finally circling around so he could look Sam in the eyes. Despite towering over him, especially since Sam was sitting, Higgs felt small. Vulnerable. Sam blinked.

“Do you want me to?” Sam said, and it was barely even a question. Higgs laughed bitterly, “I think I don’t hate you because I understand you. At least a little bit,” Sam continued, and oh that was way more words than Higgs was expecting, “I didn’t give a fuck about America. Still don’t. I was doing my job, getting to Amelie, and the chiral network was just a side job. If you’d ended up killing me, that’s just in the job description.”

Higgs stood in stunned silence. He felt so, so small, even while Sam sat calmly before him, barely reaching his chest. This whole time he’d been picturing Sam as some sort of self-righteous hero. Someone who was connecting America because he cared about it. Someone who gave a shit.

“Well, I guess we have one thing in common.” Higgs said. The words felt heavy and strange in his mouth.

“What, not caring about America?”

“Yeah.” Higgs sat down heavily, perhaps a little too close, but Sam didn’t move away.

“Eh, I think you have stronger feelings about it than I do.” Sam chuckled. Higgs felt something inside him twist. He looked down at the floor.

“Guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! May or may not write more Death Stranding stuff, so let me know if you'd like me to!


End file.
